


Cult Catastrophe

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill has worshipers, Cults, Demon flirting, Human Bill Cipher, Human form at least, Kidnapping, M/M, To Bill, Worshipers who kidnapped Dipper and tried to sacrifice him, obviously Bill finds this hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cult kidnaps Dipper and attempts to sacrifice him to a demon. Who turns out to be Bill. Bill of course, finds this hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cult Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Still am not super find of how this one turned out.

Dipper grunted behind his gag and pulled at the ropes holding his arms over his head. It was official, he had the worst luck. He had the worst luck and Mabel was going to kill him. It wasn't like it was his fault though, he didn't 'ask' to get kidnapped by a cult. It just sort of happened. 

He'd been walking through the forest one minute and the next he had a bag over his head and he was being carted off to some, place. He wasn't actually sure where he was. They'd only taken the bag off of his head long enough to wrap a blindfold around his eyes. And in the brief couple of seconds he'd been able to get a look at matching yellow uniforms with insignia's he hadn't managed to make out. So a cult more then likely. A cult that was probably planning on sacrificing him or something equally alarming. 

Oh yeah, Mabel was going to kill him. 

The quiet muttering around him grew louder as the cult drew closer to the wooden table they'd tied him to. There was the vaguest shuffling of cloth around him and he assumed they were surrounding him, forming a circle maybe. He grit his teeth around his gag, he hated not being able to see. The shuffling soon stopped and in its place a new sound dawned. Chanting, in Latin. Great.

Well at least he could now say for sure that they were a cult. Which really didn't make him feel any better about the situation he was in. The chanting swelled and suddenly someone was grabbing his shirt and something cold pressed under it. It was a knife he realized seconds later when it tore through his shirt, opening it up the front in a way it was never meant to open. He let out a muffled protest at the treatment his clothing was receiving that went ignored as said short was brushed aside, revealing his chest and stomach.

It occurred to him that he should probably pay less attention to his clothes and more attention to the fact that one of the cult members was now holding a knife to his chest. The brunette tensed against the table as the knife dug in and 'dragged'. He grunted in pain, twisting his head to the side as some sort of symbol was carved into his chest. It hurt, but mostly because it was only breaking the skin, just enough for blood to pool in the shallow cuts. So yeah it was painful, but in a way that it was more of a sting then a throb.

It didn't change the fact that someone was drawing pictures using his skin and blood though. Honestly that freaked him out more then the fact that there was a knife in his flesh. As the chanting reached a crescendo the knife was pulled away and light burst around the room. It was obscenely bright, it must've been for him to be able to see it behind his blindfold but the light was pushed to the back of his mind because he could only focus on one thing.

The laughter. Horribly familiar, cheerful, mocking laughter that sliced through the room more cleanly and clearly then the knife through his skin. He would recognize that laughter anywhere.

"Well well, it's been a while since I've been summoned like this." Bill's smug, chipper voice admitted and Dipper would've groaned if he wasn't busy panicking. "Geez Louise you fellas really went all out didn't you? Ritualistically placed candles, goat hearts, summoning circle drawn in blood and-" he cut himself off and Dipper knew without being able to see that the demon had caught sight of him. "Now there's a surprise."

Bill's voice sounded strained as if he were holding back laughter and he seemed unbearably pleased. "Oh Pine Tree, human sacrifice is a good look on you." Dipper glared at him from behind his blindfold but he had a feeling the demon must've caught it somehow because he laughed in that distorted echoing way of his. "You know, normally human sacrifices aren't my thing, I don't eat you meat bags and I don't have any use for slaves or servants that I have to keep with me all the time." A strangely human hand touched his cheek and Dipper jolted, trying to pull away from it but finding himself unable to get far. 

Bill snickered at his attempt and caught his jaw, forcing him to turn his head. He could feel the demon's eye on him in a way he couldn't properly explain and it sent a shudder down his spine. "I think I'll make an exception in this case." He all but purred before releasing Dipper. 

He clapped his hands once and the sound was so sudden that Dipper twitched. "Well then gentleman, oh, and lady, didn't see you back there. Expect to have your wish granted very soon, possibly today if you all clear out," his voice lost its cheerful edge and echoed slightly, "now." There was a sudden scrambling of footsteps followed by the slamming of a door and then silence. Awful, cloying, silence.

"As for you Pine Tree," Bill's hands cupped his face and he tensed, "what am I going to do with you?" His words were smugly satisfied and one slightly clawed finger brushed Dipper's cheek, just under the rim of his blindfold. "Look at you kid, wrapped up for me like a present." One of the demon's hands trailed down, pressing against the sluggishly bleeding cuts on his chest. "They even wrote my name on you." 

Dipper grunted as a thumb pressed into one of the crisp, bloody lines and Bill snickered. "Oh man, only you could get kidnapped by a cult that worships me Pine Tree." He laughed briefly, "You see, it's funny because you're an idiot." The demon explained smirking at the glare he could practically 'feel' burning across his skin. If he had to name one thing he enjoyed about Dipper, it was how defiant the boy was.

"Kid, we're going to have a lot of fun together, I can tell." He emphasized his words with a quick kiss to Dipper's gagged lips. "Now let's get a look at those pretty eyes of yours." The blindfold was suddenly torn off Dipper's face and he squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden onslaught of light that greeted him. After a few seconds he cracked them open enough to glare at the grinning face hovering over his. 

Bills grin only widened. "I love it when you give me that look Pine Tree." Bill cooed tugging the gag out of the brunette's mouth. 

"And I would love it if you would untie me." Dipper snarked back.

Bill laughed, pressing his hand hard against the young teen's chest, drawing a wince from him. "Don't be ridiculous Pine Tree. What kind of a demon would I be if I just let you go?"

Dipper's glare intensified. "The kind that I'm not going to banish to the mindscape the moment I get free?"

A snort left the shapeshifter and he pressed a kiss to the mystery hunter's collar bone. "Cute kid, but you won't be getting free."

"Do you really think you can keep me tied up forever?" Dipper asked half incredulously half angrily as the demon trailed lazy  kisses down his chest. It was then that he saw what the cult member had drawn into his skin. It was Bill's symbol, a triangle with an eye in the center. The simplified version of the blonde's demon form. 

Bill smirked up at him. "Trust me kid, you don't want me to answer that question." He absently licked a trail of blood that was dripping down Dipper's side, following it up to the mark on his chest. Dipper flushed bright red at the somehow obscene sight and quickly averted his eyes. But that couldn't erase the sensation of the demon's tongue tracing along that symbol, Bill's symbol. 

"Bill." Dipper's voice was hoarse and thready and Bill snickered at the sound of it.

"You're so cute Pine Tree." The demon teased pressing a bloody kiss to the young teen's neck. "And I didn't mean that I would leave you tied up for the rest of eternity." He lifted himself up and smirked at him. "I could, but I won't." 

Another kiss, this one against the shell of his ear and Dipper let out a quiet shuddering breath. "That'd be fun for a few years but it'd get boring after a while. 

"Years?" Dipper squeaked, eyes going wide. 

"I meant," Bill's hand grabbed his chin again, and his forehead pressed against Dipper's. His expression was somehow both serious and taunting and his single eye was half lidded. "You're never going to be able to get away from me now Pine Tree. Those human's gave you to me, so now you're mine."

All the color drained from the teen's face as those words sunk in. "What?" His voice was weak. "But, I-"

"Don't look so down kid." Bill snickered pecking his frozen, shell shocked lips. "I won't break you or anything, I told you I liked you didn't I? Besides, I take care of my things." He paused then and looked off towards the door that his cult had disappeared behind. "Speaking of, remind me to maim them after I've fulfilled my end of the bargain. As nice as the result was I've gotta admit," his eye flashed red and his grin stretched, " it really ticks me off that they touched you."

He reverted back to normal as he turned to face Dipper again. The boy scowled at him weakly. "Bill, let me go."

The demon raised an eyebrow at him and snorted. "Weren't you listening Pine Tree?" He dropped onto the table, hands framing the brunette's head and legs straddling the teen's bound ones. "You're mine now kid, that's how these deals work. Normally I expect a favor in return for my work but this time, you're my payment." 

Dipper scowled at him. "Then, I'll just have to make sure you can't fulfill your end of the deal."

For some reason, instead of getting angry like Dipper expected him to, the demon looked absolutely delighted by the threat. His eye lit up with a peculiar sort of glee and his grin stretched into a genuine looking smile. "Oh you will will you?" He asked sounding horribly pleased. A laugh escaped him and he kissed Dipper again before the teen could say anything. "Could you get any cuter Pine Tree?" He asked sounding down right euphoric as he nuzzled the brunette's cheek. 

"Um." Dipper offered dumbly, understandably confused by the demon's joy. 

"I'll tell you what Pine Tree." The demon hummed floating up and snapping his fingers. As he did, the ropes binding Dipper to the table vanished leaving the boy confused but free. "I'm going to go do my job, and you," he pressed a finger to the mystery hunter's neck, "are going to try to stop me." 

Dipper blinked at him. "Wait what?" He blurted, voice cracking. "Why would you-"

"If you can stop me, then good for you, the deal is off." He smirked. "But if you can't," the demon's finger slid up, tilting his chin a bit as it trailed up to the young teen's lips, "then you're mine. Deal?"

Dipper scowled at him. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to make a deal with you?"

Bill smirked. "Well you're stupid enough to get kidnapped by a cult that worships me." The dream demon snickered as Dipper's scowl deepened. "Alright fine kid, consider it, a bet, a possible loophole in your favor." He spread his hands out in placation. "You don't even have to shake my hand."

The scowl fell off Dipper's face, replaced with utter confusion. "Why are you doing this?" He questioned sounding doubtful and wary.

The dream demon shrugged. "Let's just say I like to watch you struggle. Or more appropriately," he covered Dipper's now glaring eyes with one hand and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I love that you fight back." He snickered at the blush that swept across Dipper's cheeks and pulled back, floating a few feet away. 

"Well I'm gonna get going now Pine Tree, and I'd recommend you do the same." He leaned one arm off to the side and his cane came sliding into existence, a bright yellow this time. Dipper sat up, already preparing to leave but Bill's next words startled him into inaction. "By the by, if you fail, I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven for our date. See you kid!"

With that said Bill disappeared with a quiet pop leaving Dipper gaping at the space the demon occupied. "What?!"


End file.
